1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to receptacles having a receptacle lid, and more particularly to a device for securing the receptacle lid to the receptacle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most and particularly trash receptacles, have detach or light-weight lids, and because of the usually fit between the receptacle and its lid, the lid is easily removed by the wind or by small animals. The lid sometimes cannot be engaged to the receptacle because the receptacle is over-filled. Odor and spills are therefore a common problem.
Thus, it is desirable to have receptacles in which the lid is firmly secured to the receptacle. Several lid securing devices are presently in existence. Many of these can be engaged or disengaged only by the use of significant effort, which is a nuisance and can be difficult for older or handicapped individuals. Other securing devices are inadequate in terms of durability. Still other devices are designed for integral construction with the receptacle, and cannot be conveniently added to existing receptacles.